Trick Or Treat?
by NaLu.1996
Summary: Prince Charming is rare in the Girl World. But they are there. Don't think they're not. But what do you do if your "Prince In Shining Armour" has, um... Other intentions? Find out in this Halloween special!


31st of October. In other words, _Halloween_. It is perhaps my fourth most favourite dates on the annual calendar, after 1st of July which is my birthday, 24th of December (_Merry Christmas, everybody!_) and 31st of December (_Happy New Year's Eve!_).

What about Valentine's Day, you say? Well, you see, I was never a huge fan of February 14 because I am reminded every year on this day that I am still without a boyfriend. Yeah. Sucks to be me.

Halloween is the one day where it is traditional for children all around the world to dress up in their hooligan costumes and venture out with parents to beg for candy. Kind of half-true in the Girl World, though. I mean, Cady in the movie _Mean Girls _defines the festivity as '_the one night a year when a girl can dress up as a total slut and no other girls can say anything about it_'.

Her words, not mine. But I agree nonetheless.

Anyway, I look at my reflection in my mirror and I am absolutely taken aback by what I see. Erza, Levy, Miss Mira, Lisanna, Cana, Juvia and even Wendy have done a superb job at my _Seductive Witch_ costume. It's absolutely killin': an off-the-shoulder orange leotard fringed by dark frills and a poofy skirt made from the same black frilly material, complete with a witch's hat tied by a pumpkin-orange ribbon to top it all off. Plus orange and black striped knee-length socks with heels!

"So what do you think?" Levy wants to know, settling her hands kindly on my bare shoulders. She is breath-taking to look at; in her hot _Honey-Bee Pixie_ get-up, there is no way her boyfriend - _Metal-Jaws_ Gajeel Redfox, according to Wendy because he has an odd love for chomping on metallic substances - will want to peel his eyes away from it.

"I-I... I look..." There is no word perfect enough to describe myself.

"You look _beautiful_," Mirajane finishes, clutching at her azure choker, a finishing touch to her _Dazzling Turquoise Flapper_ dress which is covered with rows of fringes that move with the body. The others all nod their agreement.

"And bewitching!" Erza, Lisanna and Cana chime in. The three of them look equally arresting themselves, to be honest. Their boyfriends will love it. My mood suddenly changes from pure joy to immediate gloom.

"What's wrong, Miss Lucy?" Wendy asks. She herself looks just like a mini version of myself. Minus the heels. Instead she is wearing a pair of red ballet flats; they look fantastic on her.

"I really appreciate what you've all done for me but I don't even have a partner -"

"Nonsense, Lu!" Levy breaks in gently. "Guys aren't always the answer to a girl's happiness. As long as you've got us, your best friends, you've nothing to worry about!" I am touched by her reassuring words.

"Thank you, guys..." A random tear seeps out. "You're definitely the best friends anyone could ever ask for."

"Sadness and tears are forbidden!" winks Lisanna. "C'mon, Lucy! Show us a smile!" My lips form a grin obligingly. She's right. Why should I stay blue on a day like this? I'm going to enjoy the night away! Trick-or-Treat and then the Fancy Dress party at our local club.

We hear a knock at the door. Juvia, careful not to trip over her _Sea Foam Princess _gown, goes over to open the door and there they are. Our beaux. No, I beg your pardon. _Their_ beaux. Gray for Juvia, Jellal for Erza, Laxus for Miss Mira, Gajeel for Levy, Freed for Lisanna. Even Bacchus appears, in a dashing tuxedo, who almost faints after seeing Cana in her _Sexy Gretchen_ outfit.

The only one left is me (_Excluding Wendy. She's far too young to be in a relationship. She's only 12!_) but I promised to be happy and Levy is right. A boy can't always make a girl's life complete. Or can they?

"Let's go!"

~**XXX**~

Almost 7.15, the neighbourhood is teeming with life. Kids are hustled home by their parents for bed-time while the adults are already streaming out from their houses, looking horrifically wild and amazing in their own costumes. Supernatural and character figures vary: angels, princesses, Werewolves, goblins, skeletons, zombies, vampires, ghosts and even mummies!

Never before have I seen so many people! I have to hold onto Wendy's hands to prevent her from getting snatched by a stranger, whereas the girls just clutch on their boyfriends' arm. The throng is becoming so crowded that I am starting to lose sight of the rest until eventually they completely disappear from view. Even shouting won't help.

We're separated from the group...

Frightened. That's right. It's the first emotion I sense lurching in my belly; I don't know about Wendy, but I'm sure she feels much worse than I do. Neither of us have any idea what district we're on nor the club's address. Searching for the others is completely out of the question, too. Paralysed, I walk aimlessly through the huddle until I end us, totally without thinking, in an empty alleyway.

The type where criminals lurk in the darkest of shadows, and where drunkards smash their heartlessly bare beer bottles. _What do I do? _is all I can ask myself and of course, I don't have the answer to it.

"Hey there, chicks," a brash, rough voice interrupts my thoughts. "Want to hang out with us?"

Twisting on my heels, I am confronted by the cruel leering smirks of a thug gang. The one that addressed us leans in an inch away from my face and I step back towards the wall, holding Wendy tightly to myself, because his bad breath mingled with alcohol makes me want to puke. I bite my tongue to control myself, but I am still shaking like a leaf.

_We're going to get raped, _I shudder, the very thought dawning on me. I steal quick look at Wendy_. Or perhaps it's just going to be me. _

What happens next I do not know since my eyes have shut, waiting for the expected lecherous grab, but there is none. When I open my eyes again, I rub them, wondering if what I am witnessing is true. Wendy faints from shock and is unconscious in my arms. Someone is beating up those gangsters for us! We're saved, thank heavens!

Our rescuer dons a rather strange outfit, even if tonight _is_ Halloween: a black velvet cloak flows like the breeze behind him, a white scale-patterned muffler hugs his neck and... I can't see very well, but are those... _Red dragon ears? _He puches them all senseless and threatens "If you ever touch these girls again or even talk to them, I'll come after you" in a voice so icy I find myself quivering again.

The slippy eels slither away after that. I shake Wendy awake and we both get to our feet, rejoicing. We hear the cloaked figure sigh and turn around, enabling me to get a good look at his face. Spiky hair jut in all direction and despite the lack of lighting, I can tell that the colour is salmon pink. Like a faded rose. His slanted black eyes dart from Wendy and eventually lands on me.

Not bad-looking actually. He's actually steamin' hot. All that passionate frenzy about him.

"Um... Thank you for saving us," I say, twirling my hair and laying it on thick. "That was pretty brave."

He waves it aside. "I was just passing by, until I saw you and your sister cornered by those idiots," he says, tilting his head in the direction they escaped.

Wendy and I exchange glances. "Oh, no, we're not sisters," I inform him.

"You _are_ in matching costumes. What're you two supposed to be? Pumpkin witches?"

"A _Seductive _Witch, thanks very much," I pout, turning away.

"_Seductive_ is right," he teases and I realise, with his every word, he is leaning closer and closer towards me until he has me strapped up against the wall. My heart gives me away; it's doing all these odd things like melting and... _Throbbing_.

But, in a good way. Now I have forgotten all about Wendy, who may very well be observing this. The guy props an elbow on the wall and the nearer his nose is to mine, my heartbeat accelerates.

I'm cornered. _Again_. By whom I presumed is my '_saviour_'.

"Since tonight is All Hallows' Eve," he reminds me, breathing into my ear. "Will it be Trick... Or _Treat_?"

"**Treat**," I settle as my answer. He must have not expected this at all: me swooping in and landing a tiny peck on his cracked, dry lips. My special kiss will revive them again. His lips, I mean.

Wow, the Dragon King is so flabbergasted he is practically still as a statue. Maybe I shall do that more often... If I'll ever see him again, that is.

Taking Wendy's hands - those pair of of brown eyes are literally popping out on stalks, which amuses me - I lead our way into the crowd again, but not before turning around and shouting to him:

"Meet me at the back door of _The Thorn_. I'll be waiting!" I add, blowing him a kiss and then vanishing into the sea of moving people.

This has got to be the best Halloween ever. Gone are the lonely nights on Valentine's Day. Because I just helped myself to my very own Dragon King.


End file.
